Dear Hiei
by Pendergreen
Summary: Botan has feeling for Hiei, Shiziru finds out and Makes her write a letter expressing her feelings. Wheter he evers sees it depends on your reviews.


Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: I Kamikaya do not own any of the characters mentioned below nor do I own any related material other than this one-shot and the Manga that I got for my birthday. Is that okay?

Kurama: I suppose that will suffice for now.

Kamikaya: Yay…. Umm Hiei?

Hiei: Hn?

Kamikaya: you can take your sword away from my neck now .;

Hiei: Hmph (puts away katana)

A/N Yo peoples I am a huge supporter of the H/B pairing so I'm trying my hand at writing a fic about it basically Shiziru forces Botan to write a letter to Hiei telling him how she feels whether she gives it to him is up to her. This is my first one shot so tell me how you like it kay

Dear Hiei

Umm…. I really don't know why I'm writing this letter to you, but Shiziru made me. I have no idea what to write, you know it's kind of difficult to write to someone who hates you. Oh this is really bad. I should not be doing this, this is complete nonsense. I mean the last thing you want to read is that some ditzy little ferry girl is madly in love with you.

Look I'm sorry it's not my fault ok at first I was scared of you (just the way you liked it) , but then little things kept catching my attention like the way you treat Yukina, the way you never loose confidence in your abilities no matter how bleak the situation, the subtle way you say things, the way your eyes glitter like perfect rubies in the sun, and dark garnets in the moon light…

oh gods I'm sorry I'm rambling I try not to, but this just happens sometimes with, but I didn't know that I did it when I was writing to. I feel like such a loser every time I try to talk to you, I really wish you would stop ignoring me, I wish you would say my name even just once, I want to hear it so badly.

GODS I feel lame writing a letter that you'll never see, and probably wouldn't want to anyway… but then at least it would be an ego boost for you not that you need it. If I were as confident as you I wouldn't be writing this, I would walk right up to you tell you how I feel then plant a kiss on those poisonous lips of yours.

You know what I sound like? One of those crazy stalker girls trying to explain to some movie star why they belong together despite the fact they've never met, live half a world apart, and all that. But you stand right in front of me, I know you at least I know the, you that you allow us to see, and I'm no closer to you than those silly girls are to the objects of their obsessions. I want to know you the way that Kurama and Mukuro know you no I want to know you better than they do. I want to know everything that stirs that fire behind your eyes, I want to know everything that brings that deep laugh that is heard once in a blue moon, I want to understand what tugs the corners of your lips into that sexy smirk, I want to know everything there is to know about you.

Yes, I want to be more than Mukuro and Kurama, I want to be the one who spots you in your dark corners and leads you out. I want to be the one to sit with you in those quiet moments saying and doing nothing, but enjoying your presence. I want to be the one to go with you wherever it is that you go to when you disappear, but that will never happen. You would never let anyone get closer to you than Kurama and Mukuro, they have to work hard just to keep up with the way you think.

You're like the sky never showing the same face twice, the only thing that's constant is the storm.

I wish to the gods that I could just tell how I feel, but you've said it before I'm a coward. I can't work up the nerve to say the three words I need to say to you.

Why couldn't I have done the smart thing and fallen for… I don't know Kurama? Koenma? That would have been the sensible thing to do fall for the nice guy, even falling for my boss would have been smarter (at least they like me), but NO! Of course I did the Botan thing to do, The 'Baka Onna' thing to do I fell for the one guy I have absolutely no chance in the three worlds with. I fell for a demon assassin who hates me.

I really don't know why I'm still writing… ladies and gentlemen here is the epitome of pathetic-ness I just wrote a full page letter that will never be read.

Well anyway might as well make it official.

With love

Botan

A/N: If enough people want me to I'll have Hiei find the letter and respond♪


End file.
